


BNHA Genderswap Artworks

by TAO_art



Series: BNHA Genderswap Dere Personalities [1]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged up characters, Fanart, Female Bakugou - Freeform, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Deku, Female Midoriya Izuku, Female Todoroki Shouto, Himedere Bakugou Katsuki, Kuudere Todoroki Shouto, Other, Yandere Midoriya Izuku, bnha - Freeform, yandere Deku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAO_art/pseuds/TAO_art
Summary: So I wanted to post some of my fanservice gender-swap works for BNHA because I wanted to and because a lot of them have been inspired by AO3 works. So that said if anyone feels inspired to write anything based on these I'd really love to see the results :D so just let me know.





	BNHA Genderswap Artworks

**Author's Note:**

> These are from a BNHA (Dere Series) that I'm still working on. So far I have Himedere Bakugou, and Yandere Deku, still working on a nsfw Kuudere Todoroki.

If anyone feels like writing anything based on these works feel free :D I'd be really happy to see it! So just let me know if you do.

 


End file.
